Isolator Bursa
|faction = Corpus |type = Ranged |weapon = Energy Shotgun |abilities = Harpoon Launcher Nullifier Orbs Shockwave Bash |robotic = 1,200 |shield = 700 |specialbodyparts = Console: 3.0x Front: 0.4x Gun: 0.5x Shield: 0.0x |baseexperience = 500 |codex_scans = 3 |unprotectedbodyparts = }} The Isolator Bursa is one of the three types of Bursa introduced in Operation False Profit, armed with a variety of close combat and ability-denial powers. While most of it is protected by heavy armor, the back panel of the Isolator Bursa represents its weakest point and holds a hackable console, which can only be accessed after the Bursa is incapacitated. Hacking the Bursa allows Tenno to turn it against the enemy for a short duration before expiring. They have been added as regular enemies in and have a high chance of spawning whenever alarms are triggered in a Corpus mission of level 25 or higher.https://forums.warframe.com/topic/715768-update-19-the-war-within/ Tactics *Shooting the Console, located from its behind, yields tripled damage to the Bursa variant. *Bursas have notably less maneuverability compared to the MOA variants as they require to tuck themselves before turning with their wheels in combat. *All four of 's abilities are fully effective on all 3 variants of Bursa with no duration reduction or diminishing returns. By using or (preferably Banish, if playing Solo, as it's less likely to get caught in a Nullifier bubble) to push them into the Rift Plane, followed by to disable them, and a cast of Rift Surge to ensure they remain in the Rift Plane, a squad or even a solo player may easily dispatch Bursas. *Isolator Bursa wields an energy shotgun similar to the as its primary weapon, with each pellet hit discharging electricity to nearby targets similar to the , making it highly effective at close range against clustered targets. *The Isolator Bursa is also armed with a harpoon launcher that can snag Tenno and drag them towards its position, which is often followed up by its energy shotgun. *The Isolator Bursa can launch Nullifier projectiles against Tenno, which project smaller versions of the energy bubbles used by Nullifier Crewmen, removing any active Warframe powers and preventing abilities from being used within them. The energy bubble expands the longer the projectile is active until the projectile expires. **Rolling causes projectiles to drop off. **Dropped projectiles can be destroyed, even from outside the field. **Unlike the Nullifier Crewman and Corrupted Nullifier's nullifier field, the Isolator Bursa's nullifier field does not defend against physical attacks, thus the field only serves to nullify abilities. *Isolator Bursa uses two Riot Shields which it can deploy by huddling them together to prevent being stunned or knocked back by Warframe powers and abilities. Deploying the shields hinders the Bursa's mobility, however, preventing it from moving. *Unlike its two other counterparts, the Isolator only emits a single shockwave upon stomping the ground to knock down enemies. This shockwave slows down the recovery period of affected enemies however, making them take longer to get back up. *Isolator Bursa projects a short-range aura that slows down and delays shield regeneration. *Isolator Bursa has increased resistance against stunning and crowd control abilities. ** 's will affect the Bursa, however, will recover quicker than other units ** 's will also affect the Bursa just like Rhino Stomp. Notes *Once alarms are active, a random Bursa can spawn within 30 seconds Needs more testing. After the initial Bursa is killed, a random Bursa will spawn every 60–180 seconds until alarms are reset. **Due to changes to Capture mission mechanics, shortly after the capture target is downed a timer will begin. If the capture target is not collected before that timer expires, the mission will fail. After the capture target is collected, alarms are disabled and Bursas will stop spawning. It does not appear enemies have the ability to reactivate alarms after the capture target is collected.Needs more testing *Bursa will not spawn on normal missions below level 15 – Venus, Phobos, and Jupiter. This stipulation is ignored if it is a Nightmare mission or an endless mission (Defense, Excavation, Interception, Survival). *Initiating and failing a hack sequence will result in a proc that drains the Warframe's energy. *Successfully hacking any defeated Bursa unit will cause it to immediately drop whatever loot it is carrying, rather than dropping its loot upon death. *As of , hacked Bursas will now have a higher chance of dropping mods. Trivia *The Bursa was originally known as the Riot MOA, and is one of the winning fanmade designs from the Enemies of the Tenno contest, created by player Volkovyi aka Liger Inuzuka.Warframe Forums Enemy Corpus Submissions *''Bursa'' is a Medieval Latin word meaning "purse", it also means "stock exchange" ''in several languages. *On September 17, 2015, the Isolator Bursa made a comeback at the Proxy Rebellion weekend with the same drops as its ''False Profit incarnation. They are still hackable, though this only makes it passive to players and enemies. *On October 2, 2015, the Isolator made another comeback in the Tactical Alert, Project Undermine, with the same drops. *On February 11, 2016, the Isolator made yet another comeback in the Tactical Alert, Divine Will. **As of this alert, this made all Bursa type enemies permanent regular enemies. Bugs *Using on allied Bursa will revert it to a hostile state. *The electric discharge of the Isolator Bursa's shotgun may occasionally bypass frame invincibility that is granted after reviving. References Patch History *Bursas will no longer drop Common Mods (Revenge, Ammo Drum). *Increased the Mod drop rate on hacked Bursas. *Reduced the turn rate of Bursas so that they are slightly easier to flank. *Fixed an error that caused Bursas to constantly spawn regardless of alarm status in a Mission. *Bursa weapon damage has been reduced. *Bursa overall health and armor has been reduced. *Bursa front-facing damage reduction has been reduced. *Re-introduced as normal enemies. *Introduced as part of Operation: False Profit. }} See also *Operation False Profit, the Event that introduced the Bursa. *Denial Bursa, the defensive-oriented Bursa type. *Drover Bursa, the offensive-oriented Bursa type. Sources de:Isolator Bursa es:Bursa Aislador fr:Boursier Isolateur Category:Corpus Category:Update 16 Category:Community Concept Category:Robotic Category:Bursa